


In the silence of 221B..

by heyits



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyits/pseuds/heyits
Summary: Just a little Parentlock drabble..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Parentlock drabble..

Carefully, as though not to wake up the ghosts of 221B Baker street he leaned against the wooden doorframe of their living room. It was too dark to see anything but the black silhouette standing in front oft the window. John wasn’t daring to allow himself to speak louder than a whisper when he asked ‘Is she asleep?‘. 

He probably must have heard him entering the room because the other man didn’t even flinch.  
A quiet ‘yes‘ found it’s way to the other side of the room. Of course he had her in his arms.   
Due to his messed up sleeping schedule Sherlock was awake most of the times when Rosie started to whine in the middle of the night.  
The first few times Sherlock used to wake John up because he was still too insecure handling the toddler on his own, now he doesn’t bother anymore as it comes naturally to him to just pick her up and soothe her until she is calm again.

On his bare feet John walked over to the two of them and briefly looked out the window. The streets were empty. A few stray snowflakes found their way down to the rooftops and pavements of London, he could almost feel the cold just from looking at them. He drew his gaze back to warm bodies next to him, closing the gap between him and Sherlock.  
‘She fell asleep about 10 minutes ago. Could have been much earlier but she kept on babbling.‘  
‘I wonder who she got that from‘, John said with a smile while looking down at his daughter. A pout formed on Sherlocks lips but in this very moment he was too happy, too content with their situation to keep it up for long. He felt a shy hand being placed on his shoulder, John’s warmth instantly seeping through his shirt and spreading through his veins. Slowly it found its way down his back until it came to a rest on Sherlocks hips.   
‘Shall we bring her back to bed?‘, John asked in a whisper.   
‘We probably should‘, a sigh escaped his lips.  
Truth is he wouldn’t mind staying up all night just holding her in his arms listening to her steady breaths, making sure she is okay and so he lingered just a little bit longer.

When Rosie is back in her cot the two men somehow found their way back to the living room even though it was the middle of the night and they should probably get some sleep themselves. In a silent agreement Sherlock made two cups of tea. He handed one to John and sat opposite him in his black chair allowing a comfortable silence to fall between them.


End file.
